


130 years

by Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst Free Zone, Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy, Humor, M/M, Short, calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns/pseuds/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns
Summary: To the next 130 years





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote and posted this like a week after s4e3 aired on tumblr, go follow me on tumblr let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com for updates on new fics and general johnlockness

Lazy mornings where a rare occurrence in 221b. Between Sherlock's early morning experiments and John late for work, running through the flat with his shirt still unbuttoned.   
But today, John and Sherlock were wrapped up in the sheets, their limbs tangled as they quietly and contently wasted away the morning.  
Sherlock hummed and looked at John with an affectionate look in his eyes and John looked back, tilting his chin a little so he could look directly into Sherlock's eyes.   
“I can't believe it's been 130 years, and people still don't think we're gay” Sherlock said with a gentle laugh, letting himself lean into John.   
“It'll happen, don't you worry” John said, kissing his cheek.  
Sherlock cuddled into John and pressed his surprisingly cold nose into John's neck.  
“Shame because that Martin fellow was rather sexy” Sherlock said with a smirk.  
“Oh is that so?” John laughed, tickling his ribs.  
Sherlock laughed back and squirmed away from John's fingers.   
“It is!” Sherlock said, lying on his back to catch his breath.  
John smiled and leant on his elbows, looking down at Sherlock, reaching over to lightly run his knuckles over Sherlock's cheeks and his fingers over his chest.  
“I love you, Sherlock Holmes” he murmured softly.  
“And I you, John Watson” Sherlock whispered, gently tugging John down to hold him and capture his lips in a gentle, yet passionate kiss.  
“To the next 130 years” John whispered against his lips.


End file.
